The Frost Dragon
by Takan Morfin Riddle Lestrange
Summary: What if Chuck had grown up with Alexei Volkoff? What would have happened if his mum had left him when he was younger?
1. Chapter 1

The Frost Dragon

**By Alex H S **

Summary: What if Chuck had grown up with Alexei Volkoff? What would have happened if his mum had left him when he was younger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, it would be awesome if I did but I don't. [5457]

-T.F.D-

Chapter 1

The Visit

Without, the wind was raging and the rain was pounding on the windows. The rain was forming streams that turned into one big river when they joined in the centre of the road.

The street was abandoned apart from a lone man standing in the middle of the road. As the lightning flashed, you could see the man smirk. For he was here for Frost…Jr, **_his_** Frost Jr, he reminded himself.

He looked towards no. 25 Palm Avenue, Burbank, California USA. Outside the house, everything was deathly silent aside from the thunderstorm, but inside the house was a different matter.

In the second bedroom from the right of the staircase was a child's room. A 6 year old child's room to be exact; inside the room it was pitch black with only the lightning as a source of occasional illumination. When the lightning flashed, you could see a child struggling against the sheets of their bed, as if trying to escape them.

The boy was having a nightmare. A nightmare about how his mother had left them. She had left his dad, sister, and him.

-T.F.D-

-Nightmare-

He was alone; it was dark. He could not see. Suddenly, he saw his mother walking; surrounded by light as if she had a spotlight on her, like the ones from the theatre his parents had taken him and Ellie to once. He tried to call out to her, run to her and hold himself close to her but he couldn't. She was fading, becoming one with the darkness. He cried out, but it didn't help. It never did. She stopped, turned and looked at him. Her voice drifting towards him as though she was singing but her mouth did not move.

"Always remember that I love you Chuck, everything I do, I do it for you. Trust me Chuck, for everything is about to change."

She turned around and faded into the darkness.

"MUM!"

-End Nightmare-

-T.F.D-

"MUM!" All of a sudden, he shot up ramrod straight, face covered in sweat. He calmed himself as he realised that he was still at home, safe in his bedroom.

'I wonder if mum misses me?' he thought, 'I wonder where she is?'

However, all of this thought stopped as he heard his bedroom door creak open. For he knew that it was not his big sister, for he would always go to her, not the other way round, and it was most definitely not his dad as he was out for the night at a friend's house; so he started to wonder who it was.

"Hello…" he called softly, as if fearing an answer, "… is anyone there?"

There was a lengthy pause until someone answered, "Yes, I am here Chuck."

Chuck, as was the boys nickname, stopped and listened to the voice, for some reason he felt connected to this man, as if he should know him from somewhere, but then he realised that the man knew his name; so he felt it only fair to know his.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Alexei, Alexei Volkoff."

This time Chuck noticed something odd about the man's voice. It didn't sound American.

He frowned and asked, "Where are you from?"

He heard a light chuckle, "Just as smart as your father I see, Britain as it so happens. But I live in Russia."

"Where's wrus…wusi… wrush-a?" he asked with a frown on his face as he tried hard to pronounce the word, but looked pleased with himself after doing so.

"Russia," he corrected the small boy gently, "is where your mother and I live."

"Is mum alright?" he questioned the man urgently, but then paused before he said his next question softly, "Does she miss me?"

There was a pregnant pause before Alexei answered the small boy, "She is fine and she misses you very much."

Chuck smiled at this but stopped when he realised that he still didn't know why Alexei was here.

"Why are you here?" he asked once again curious.

"Just as curious as well!" Volkoff chuckled softly, before answering the boy seriously "because I want you to come and live with me and your mother."

"Does Ellie get to come too?" he asked, excited.

"I am afraid not Charles, as she has to stay with her father."

Chucks excitement disappeared in an instant, replaced with confusion, "But why can't she come with us?"

"Because your mother no longer loves Eleanor's father, and because there are two of you, you stay with your mother and me, whilst Eleanor stays with her father."

Chuck felt saddened by the news but he really wanted to see his mum so he nodded, "Ok, when can I come with you?"

Volkoff just smiled at the boy's quick agreement, "Now, if you hurry, but you must be really quiet because you don't want to wake Ellie do you?"

Chuck shook his head seriously, but he was going to miss his sister and he wanted to say good-bye.

"Can I say good-bye to her?" the small boy asked so softly that if Volkoff's senses weren't really strained right now he probably would have missed it.

He sighed, "No Charles, as she must not know what is happening yet"

Chuck just nodded in resignation.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Are you all packed and ready to go now, my boy?"

Chuck looked around his now empty room; the room was bare of his film posters, engine diagrams and videos. The only things that remained were the books he found boring, on his bookcase. He cocked his head to the side as if trying to remember something he had forgotten.

It was then that he heard Alexei mutter to himself, "He looks so much like you, Frost, my love"

It was then that it clicked as to what he was missing. He ran over to his bedside table and picked up his favourite book. He nodded to Volkoff, signalling that he was ready.

Volkoff raised an eyebrow at Chuck, and nodded towards the book. Chuck, understanding the gesture, showed him the book. The boys' book was called **_'The Frost Queen'._**

Upon seeing the book, Alexei shook with mirth, as it was obvious where the codename for the boys' mother had come from.

Chuck frowned upon seeing Alexei laughing at his book.

"What's so funny?" he asked defensively

"I think its best that your mother explains it to you" he replied, obviously amused. "Come on, outside as we've got to go. The driver's waiting."

Chuck's eyes widened "You've got your own driver!"

"Yes I do Charles, but he's not going to be happy with us if we keep him waiting now, is he?"

Although it was a rhetorical question, Chuck didn't know that so he shook his head urgently. Alexei just copied the gesture, and made a mental note to improve Charles' grammar.

"Come on Charles" he said whilst ushering the boy into his shiny, black hummer. When they were both in and settled in comfortably, Alexei tapped on the drivers' partition. "Lets' go." Was all he said and needed to say.

-T.F.D-

Alexei opened his eyes to see the young boy looking out over the ocean in awe. It was plain as day that the boy had never been on a private jet before; scratch that, _any _plane before. He smiled to think that he now had an heir to the Volkoff fortune, besides that stupid _girl _he had with that McArthur woman. Why he named the girl **_Vivian_**, he had no idea. The life that happened back then was a life, best-left long dead and buried.

All of a sudden, Chuck frowned, noticing something that Alexei said to him when in his room, and turned to look at him.

"Alexei, why did you refer to dad as '**Ellies **father'?"

Alexei could have hit himself for the slip up he made, though a small part of him was rather glad that the boy asked, "Well…its complicated, Charles"

"That's what all adults say when they don't want children to know what happened or what is going on" he huffed, turning to look out of the window.

"I'll tell you on one condition"

"What?" he questioned eagerly, turning back to Alexei.

"You promise not to tell your mother what I am about to tell you."

"I promise."

"Ok. Well, your mother and I…" he started, "love each other, Charles, and she wants me to raise you with her so I will be doing the same thing as a father does. Protect you."

Chuck nodded and went back to staring out of the window, his forehead crinkled in thought.

'So that means that, if mum loves him, then she no longer loves dad!' he thought widening his eyes at the thought, though his forehead quickly crinkled again, 'so that also means that, Alexei is my new…dad?' he chewed his lip in thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the plane, Alexei was studying the boy he could now call his heir. He smiled as he saw the boy chew his lip in thought, 'He looks like I do when I'm contemplating something, right down to the wavy hair and chewed lip.' His face filled with so much surprise, it was almost comical, whilst his pale green eyes filled with anger and suspicion. He was about to open his mouth and ask Charles if his mother had ever said anything strange to him about his father, when he saw the boy sway sleepily.

'Oh well,' he sighed, 'I should probably get the boy to sleep now, so he doesn't get jet-lag, when we get there.'

"Charles," he called, to the small boy "come here and sleep so you aren't tired when we get there."

He smiled at the boy who nodded dutifully and headed over towards him, but the smile faltered when the boy stopped a couple of feet away from him, hesitating to come further.

He sighed. "What is it, Charles?"

The boy smiled shyly. "Can I sit on your lap, Alexei…?" he asked on a hopeful voice, "Dad used to let me do it all of the time." After that statement, the boy had unknowingly pulled the best trump card he could, for Alexei Volkoff would be the boys' father from now on. For he was not inferior to anybody, especially Stephen J. Bartowski. Codename: _Orion._

Therefore, he patted his lap and nodded his head, whilst grimacing on the inside. For he had never been one for close, personal contact. The only person he was intimate with was Frost, and that was only after he had been dating her for a few months, up until then it hadn't even been anything more than the occasional peck on the cheek. But somehow, he knew, he just _knew_, that this child that looked so like his love, would work his way into his cold, almost emotionless heart.

Chuck smiled and ran the last few feet to him and then got up on his lap with some assistance. Alexei rubbed the boy on his back, in what he hopped was a comforting way. Chuck just smiled up at him in response and then decided to curl up in his lap to get comfy.

"G'night 'lexei" Chuck mumbled, as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Charles"

**So, that is the first chapter done, short I know, but this is my first Chuck fanfic. So how do you like it?**

**R&R please!**

**No flames!**

**Alex H S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Graydon and the guest who reviewed first!**

The Frost Dragon

**By Alex H S**

Summary: What if Chuck had grown up with Alexei Volkoff? What would have happened if his mum had left him when he was younger?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, it would be awesome if I did but I don't.

-T.F.D-

Chapter 2

The shot

"Charles" Volkoff said softly, "wake up; we have arrived at my house in Moscow."

At this Chuck, who had been having his first nightmare free sleep in a long time, woke up abruptly, flinching away from Volkoff until he realised who it was.

"Where are we, Alexei?" he questioned, sleepily.

Volkoff just smiled at the boy and picked him up in his arms, "We are at my manor now Charles and I think it's time for you to go to bed", and as if to prove a point Chuck yawned.

"But _*yawn*_ what _*yawn*_ about _*yawn*_ mum?"

Alexei just chuckled, "You will get to see her in the morning when you come down for breakfast. Now lets' get you to bed"

Chuck just nodded before he fell back into his deep slumber. Volkoff turned straight into business mode. "Fabritzio," he said pointing at Fabritzio Flowdeni, his Italian bodyguard and the closest person to a friend he had, "carry the boy to his room and avoid Frost at **_all_** costs"

Fabritzio just nodded and took Chuck from his employers' hands. Alexei looked at two other guards and signalled for them to follow his friend.

"Sir, there is a conference call coming through to your office from the Stressanstaums, he said to tell you 'perrepat'" A guard said after running up to him.

He sighed, 'Why is life so damn difficult when you're a billionaire for gods' sake!'

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight of Volkoff he turned to the other two guards, "Ash, you scout ahead to make sure that she isn't up ahead, Chris, you stay behind and make sure she isn't coming that way either. Oh and if either of you do encounter her, distract her and make sure that she does not see the boy and me. Remember distract her at **_all_** costs. If it means shooting yourself in the foot, then do it." He took a breath and signalled for them to go, but then remembered something, "But remember don't lay a finger on her. I think that you should still remember what happened to Yuri's brother."

None of them needed reminding, as the incident was still fresh in their minds.

-Flashback-

_2 weeks before, Volkoff Manor, Moscow, Russia_

_Alexei Volkoff had just finished a conference call to his XV branch in America and he was cheerful, happy that it had gone well. As he was walking to his office, he decided that he was going to ask Frost out to dinner that night._

_As he reached his office, he turned to one of the guards, one he vaguely recognised as Yuri's brother, Jorge Gobrienko. _

_"You, go get Frost." He ordered, not waiting for a reply as he entered his office._

_A few minutes later, Frost came in through the double doors. He was facing the window, looking across the, once again, snowing Moscow. Mozart's requiem mass was playing softly in the background as he turned to face her. _

_"Mary" he said cheerfully, as he went round his desk to give her a kiss._

_"You wanted to see me, Alexei?" Mary Bartowski asked, after returning the kiss._

_"Yes, I did, you see, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to dinner tonight?"_

_"I would love to, Lex." She smiled softly, using her nickname for him._

_"Brilliant! I shall see you tonight at seven then?"_

_"I'll be in the entrance hall waiting" she promised_

_"Mr Volkoff, Sir" Jorge said, bursting into the office_

_"What?" Alexei snapped annoyed at being interrupted when he was with his girlfriend. His mood darkened even more when the stupid man pushed Frost out of the way. NO ONE touched his girlfriend. She was above them in every way possible. _

_He scowled, not at all listening to what the man said. Frost, recognising the signs of her lover being annoyed, gave him a look as if to say 'behave'._

_Alexei didn't see the look though, and the man was rambling, something he absolutely detested above all else. The man eventually stopped talking and ran back out of the room, barging past Frost yet again._

_This angered him even more. Jorge then re-entered his office and asked him if he was coming. This snapped his already frayed nerves._

_He walked towards him and knocked him out with the butt of his gun._

_He sent a building wide message saying that all Special Operations employee's (AKA: all illegal ones) were to report to the training courtyard immediately. _

_Alexei dragged Jorge along the corridor to the courtyard, after the man had woken up. Frost was following, looking on nervously, having an idea about what was going to happen. When they arrived, he shoved the man onto his knees. He cocked his gun, looked at the men lined up in front of him, and pulled the trigger. Bits of brain, skull and lots of blood sprayed everywhere in front of the body. Half of Jorge's forehead was now missing._

_He looked back up at his men, half of his own face covered in a thin mist of blood._

_"This is what happens when you touch Frost. If it happens again, your death will not be as merciful. From now on you shall treat her as if she was me; respectfully and obediently. Any problems?"_

_His murderous eyes swept the ranks of men, daring someone to say something. When no one stepped forward, he nodded in satisfaction and swept off to his office, his girlfriend trailing right behind._

-End Flashback-

They shuddered.

"Don't need to remind everyone, Fabritzio. We were trying to forget it, but you just had to act all superior and bring it up again, didn't you!"

"I was there too, you know Christopher," he snapped, "I wasn't acting superior, just trying to save your worthless life. Now go and get searching!"

Chris just nodded, his face growing emotionless, "Yes, sir" and stalked off back the way they had come to make sure that Frost wasn't going to find the boy.

Ash just sighed, "Y'know you've really pissed him off this time, Fab."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that he would think before he speaks and would at least try to keep his temper!" he said exasperated.

Ash just nodded and turned to walk up front. "It's all clear up here by the way"

Fabritzio nodded, shifted the boy in his arms to a more comfortable position, and started to follow Ashley.

A couple of corridors later left Fabritzio with aching arms and wondering how long it was going to take for them to reach the boys new room.

"How much farther 'til we reach the room Ash?" he wheezed

"It's at the other end of the next corridor, why, your arms aching?"

"Damn right they are" he whined turning a corner where Ashley said to. All of a sudden, there was a loud _BANG! _and a scream, causing Ash and Fabritzio to stop where they were immediately with Chuck.

"Ash, go; take the boy to his room and stand guard outside, protect him with your life. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Ashley said, taking the boy out of Fabritzio's arms

"Why are you still here?!" he asked shoving Ashley down the corridor

Ashley quickly ran the distance left until the room and kicked it open, luckily not breaking the lock. He then put the boy on a couch, round the corner from the door. This meant that if anyone came in, he would get a clear view of the intruders, whilst protecting the boy, but they wouldn't be able to see him at first glance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fabritzio was running towards where the scream and gunshot originated. Along the way, he met up with several other co-workers, all heading towards the scream.

When they arrived, they found that it came from Frosts room, Fabritzio charged at the door and kicked it open. Inside, they found Frost tied up on a chair, unconscious. There was blood flowing freely down her face, from a cut above her eye. Unknown to them, she also had a bullet wound to the abdomen, where Beckman had accidentally shot her.

Before they could determine her condition however, one of them saw a flash of light in their peripheral vision and shouted, "DUCK!"

The warning came just in time as five gunshots quickly rang out.

As soon as they stopped all of the guards fired in the direction of the shots, only one bullet managing to hit the shooter.

The clatter of the gun on the floor alerted Fabritzio to the fact that the intruder was now unarmed. He stood up and, with his gun in front of him, walked towards the downed shooter.

"Put your hands up where I can see them."

He saw the hands go up and gestured to his men to turn the light on. When it came on he almost dropped his gun in shock. There in front of him was Dianne Beckman, one of the NSA's top agents. No one had successfully been able to catch her.

From what he could see, not one but two shots had hit her: one in the leg and the other in her abdomen.

"Get me a medical team!"

He swapped his XR9-S.40 for his tranq gun. He knocked her out then approached her and lifted her into his arms.

He ran to the holding cells and put her in the medical cell; it was the only one with something suitable to lie her down on.

* * *

Alexei was rushing to his fiancé's room, just as his employees' had.

When he got there and saw her being untied from the chair so she could be placed on a stretcher, he saw red. He grabbed the nearest guard roughly and asked where the one who did this was.

After discovering that they were in the holding cells, he raced off in that direction. On the way to the cells, the only thing he could think of was different ways to make sure that unlucky person suffer.

When he reached the cells, he went straight to the medical one, seeing his medical staff moving in and out of the cell almost constantly.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing the moment he walked in.

"How did she enter this compound?" his voice was deathly quiet "WELL?!"

"We found a hole in the fence and Lorenzo's body and dog nearby. Each had one shot to the temple." a brave guard stepped forward and reported

"Everyone out. I wish to speak to Miss Beckman alone." The voice had regained its hard-edged dangerous quality.

Everyone hurried to do as they were ordered and as soon as the room was empty, Alexei locked the room.

He then turned to face Beckman, who had regained consciousness.

"Why did you come to my compound?" His voice had a conversational air to it that wasn't suitable for the conversation. It was the sort of tone used when one was discussing the weather.

Nevertheless, the tone served its purpose in that it intimidated her. Beckman knew that she was screwed but she would be damned if she would give up any information willingly. The only thing she was sorry about washer love. She had never got to tell him her feelings before he disappeared on assignment.

"Go to hell you son of a-" she managed to get out before she was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! MY FIANCÉ IS IN THE HOSPITAL WING AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"We got Intel that you weren't going to be here," she gasped out

"From who?"

"I don't know!" she choked as his hold on her throat tightened again.

She could see the pure hate in his eyes as he said, "Continue."

"We already had a map of the compound and we thought that Frost would be the best way to find out your plans!"

"Then why was she tied to a chair and screaming?"

"She tried to run! I didn't mean to hit her that hard and my gun went off! Honestly I didn't! When she woke up I panicked and hit her to shut her up!"

She was gasping now, trying to beg forgiveness but Alexei was angry that the one he loved was hurt. He had already lost so many people close to him. He hit her around the head a couple of times then started to squeeze her throat.

"Sir!"

Fabritzio had burst in the room after hearing the screams now coming from the woman's mouth. But Volkoff didn't hear him; he was so focused on squeezing the life from the woman responsible for injuring Frost.

"Frost is awake!" he had said the first thing that came to his mind. It had worked, as Beckman was now out cold on the floor and he was lying on the floor dazed as something knocked past him.

He shook his head to clear the ringing noises and stood up. He saw Diane on the floor and grimaced at the memory of his boss choking her. He shook his head at the memory of his and Diane's days together as partners.

Alexei knew he was a defected spy. He had been one of his handlers when he was inserted into Russia, and had defected along with him.

What Alexei didn't know about, was his previous relationship with the woman lying on the floor in the medical cell; he sighed as he bent to pick her up and place her back on the slab in the middle of the room.

He looked down on her face; it was so peaceful. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Just before the door closed, Diane heard something she never wanted to hear again.

"I love you"

* * *

**Well, hoped you enjoyed that chapter!**

**I know that Mary seems a bit weak, but my reason for that is that she hasn't done all the things for Volkoff yet; also, she has just left her two children and husband, so she is bound to be an emotional wreck.**

**R&R!**

**No flames!**

**Alex H S**


End file.
